The Doctor
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: No one understands them, and the last person they would expect to understand...is each other. Chaylor FIRST FEW TO REVIEW GET SHOUT OUTS!


Part One: Her Doctor

Voices. Yelling. Screaming. And all of them directed at Taylor Mckessie. She just couldn't take anymore! This entire business of being the scientist's daughter, an inventor along with her father herself was tiring! It was EXTREMLY stressful!

Taylor ran to her room, slammed the door and locked it, then placed a heavy box in front of it to block it.

And her friends? Her friends didn't help! No, not one bit! Nobody knew how stressful her life could be! But what could she say? When they were sad, angry, or disappointed and no one would listen- she took the pain! She sat there, in a room and talked to her peers. And when she tried to show them her problems they just unknowingly switched the subject.

Taylor didn't even make it to her bed, she fell to the floor and lay silently. Then she curled her body into a ball and cried her eyes until they were nearly dry.

She lay there for days, not going downstairs to eat breakfast, not to answer the door, not for anything. She had been living off of the tap water from her sink and Harvest candy she had stashed up during the years.

3 whole days later her parents where leaving for their business trip.

"Please don't go!" Her older sister begged them

"It's only for two weeks Jordan" replied softly

"She's been in her room for three days! She's been living off candy and tap water!" Jordan cried

"We'll be back sweetie; the stress will just increase if she comes, its best if the two of you stay home this year." replied nodding

"Ok, bye, I love you." She said as they waved and the taxi drove off, she then went inside and flipped the TV on- anything to get her mind off the poor creature upstairs.

Meanwhile inside her room, Taylor rose from the heap of junk piled around her, her skin was a tint lighter from vitamin deficiency, her eyes had turned red from crying so much with her smeared mascara, and the candy wrappings looked horrendous, her sink was dripping from not being turned off all the way. She got up and started to walk to the closest place she could go.

Taylor knocked on the door and looked down, flinching when it opened, revealing Chad, her archnemisis and boyfriend

There was a long silence

"They say I'm sick." She whispered, and she was sick, of the world around her.

"Are you broken?" He asked her quietly

Taylor nodded as tears welled within her eyes

"Where?" He asked

Taylor laid her hand flat and made a circular motion before finally looking up at him, the tears practically blinding her vision

"Everywhere." She whispered

Chad quickly embraced her, stroked her hair, and held her small body in his arms. As much as he hated her he hated seeing her like this even more. Why did they do this to her? Why couldn't their friends see her pain?

"No one said it would be this hard!" she sobbed

"Taylor, let me be the doctor, let me help you." He said

"No one can take away this much pain Chad. I'm sorry I shouldn't have dumped my problems on you- I shouldn't even be here!-"Taylor was silent as she started to walk away, before she made it off his doorstep, he grabbed her arm and his lips crashed onto hers kissing her passionately

He pulled away from the depressed girl and looked into her eyes

"Tay, I want to take all of it away, I want you to dump all your problems on me, and I feel that you should be here with me." He said solemnly

"No you don't." Taylor hinted shaking her head slowly begging him not to take her problems onto him

"Yes I do." Chad replied sincerely

"Chad you don't know what you're saying ok? Just forget I was even here! Again, I shouldn't have come!" She replied icily

Chad paused, and then he started slowly towards her

"Chad what are you-"she began

"Let me tell you about yourself Taylor." He said

"What's there to tell?" she replied backing up with every step he took

"Taylor Sierra Mckessie. Born December 5th. You're a straight A student who only wants success in life, you are the daughter of the owner of an extremely popular science branch. You also work for the branch which adds extra stress to you. You are the leader of our school's Scholastic Decathlon team and do extra tasks to get into a top college, building up more stress. Whenever your friends are having a rough time, you're there to help and mentor them no matter how hard headed they can get. Along with a billion other things in your life! You hide all the extra stress with a smile only to have the occasional blow up and break down. And that is What's to tell" Chad said back, looking at her the entire time.

Taylor was against a wall now, and she was crying. Chad tried to wipe away her tears but she moved

"Please don't touch me." She choked out

"Taylor let me save you." He said cupping her face in his hands

She nodded slowly "Ok…"

Taylor buried her face into his shoulder as he wrapped his hands around her waist, causing her to place hers on his upper arms

"I'm here for you…always." Chad promised

"Thank you Chad, for taking the time to be the doctor." Taylor closed her eyes peacefully and smiled

**I know, It's just an idea I pieced together. I hope you liked it! Please review! I'll add Chad's part soon! REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY AND ALSO MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! thanks for choosing this story! =)**


End file.
